Little Betty
by PixieDreamer21
Summary: 1st ugly betty fic be gentle. Gio Rossi makes dreams come true some Getty. Enough said


I don't own anything I WISH I did because if I did Gio and Betty would be married by now(:

I don't own anything I WISH I did because if I did Gio and Betty would be married by now(:

Summery: "Oh found her; little Betty. She must be coving this thing for the school paper." "No, she's waiting for someone to ask her to dance." Gio does something sweet. Hints of Getty.

XXXXXXXXXX

"Oh found her; little Betty. She must be coving this thing for the school paper." Gio said sympathetically looking at the little girl sitting alone on the bleachers writing in her notebook, when she should be having fun at her school dance with friends. The young girl looked like she wanted to be anywhere other than where she was and Gio's heart went out to the girl.

"No…she's waiting for someone to ask her to dance." Betty corrected him sadly. Gio was right; that was her in junior high. She would just wait as everyone else had fun; dancing and being around friends. All she ever wanted was someone to ask her to dance; just so she'd feel like she was someone.

Gio looked at Betty sadly. He knew she must be going through a lot lately and he'll admit he hasn't made it better for her; but tonight he was determined to make her have fun.

And the little Betty too.

Just then an idea popped into his head and he smiled at Betty.

"Why don't you go and talk to her. I'm sure she won't curse you out. Just remember to try it my way." He said and she smiled back at him and nodded.

"Okay I will try it your way." She said smiling at him as she walked over to the girl.

Gio watched her go with a sad smile. He wished Betty would give him a chance. He's loved Betty since the first moment he saw her and before a month ago she felt nothing but disgust for him. That kiss was more than he ever dreamed of.

He never thought she'd kiss him back….but she did. So he did have a chance; even if it was a small one.

He looked around for Justin around the gym and saw him talking on the phone leaning against the wall looking at some teacher.

"Strange kid." He thought to himself as he made his way over to him.

"He's talking to Mr. Holloway. I don't think so; he looks like he's defiantly into women. I got to go mom. Bye." Justin said closing his phone with his back turned to Gio.

"Hey…Justin." Gio said hesitantly and Justin flinched and turned to Gio with a weak smile on his face.

"Hey Gio. Shouldn't you be over there trying to win Aunt Betty's damaged heart?" Justin asked trying to get himself out of trouble. Stupidly the school had a rule that no student could be on a cell phone at school; even school dances. Argh his school was so lame.

"Well shouldn't you not be on your cell phone?" Gio smirked knowing he won.

Justin sighed.

"Alright you caught me; can't you just help me out and it'd give you brownie points with Betty?" He asked hopefully.

Gio shook his head. As weird as the kids was he was kind of funny and did remind him a lot of his sister.

"I'll tell you what, you help me and you can be on your phone all night giving updates for Hilda. Deal?" He said sticking out his hand for the teenager to shake.

Justin looked him. He was way cooler than Henry ever was. When Aunt Betty wanted him to get tottered by Number Nerd; he was such a dork. He couldn't believe his aunt would date such a loser who dressed horribly. Gio on the other hand was so cool and he was nicer to his aunt than Henry was and that's what she needed someone to love her who was going to be there for her forever.

"Oh my gosh that just sounded like something from General Hospital." Justin thought to himself before smiling and taking his hand and shaking it with the older man's.

"Fine what do you need help with?"

"What's a new slow song that's not super romantic?"

Justin thought for a moment. Huh that's not exactly what he was going to be helping with but whatever. Um let's see…With you by Chris Brown? No too romantic. The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus' You're Guardian Angel? Still little romantic; didn't he know most slow songs were about love. Oh wait there is one song…well kinda.

"Okay there is one song. It's not that old, it's slow and totally not romantic but it's cute."

"Okay what is it?" He asked

"Hollywood's Not America. It's by Ferras." He said checking his nails.

"What's it about?" He asked confused.

"It's about how a girl could lose herself in the world of fame and to just go home and be yourself." Justin said

"Okay that'll work. Oh and one more thing."

"Okay…?"

"What's the girl's name over there that Betty's talking to?"

"Oh her? That's Jane Barker." He answered

"Okay thanks a lot Justin." Gio said and walked over to the DJ and whispered into his ear what he had planned.

XXX

"What are you looking forward to most this year?" Betty asked the girl.

"Graduation." Jane answered timidly. She was happy someone was talking to her though; she doesn't really have that many friends. For some reason she just doesn't fit in.

"Okay people, we have a request from Gio to someone out there who looks like she could use some fun." The DJ announced and a slow song started to play while Gio held up his hand in thanks to the DJ.

_Born Helena Jane  
With a restless soul  
She moved west to California  
Became a centerfold_

But once you change your name  
Well the pieces fall  
Now she hardly recognizes herself at all

Jane and Betty stopped what they were talking about when they saw that Gio was on their way over to them. Jane smiled. It looked like Betty was going to get a dance tonight. That sounds so romantic.

_And there's never any rain, when you want it  
A hollow little game, and you've won it  
Looking for a thrill but you've done it all_

So long, put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America

"Hey ladies I was wondering if one of you would do me the honor of dancing with me?" Gio asked looking at both of the girls smiling.

Jane looked at Betty.

"Go on. I'll be fine." Jane said softly to Betty smiling.

Betty was about to respond but Gio stopped her.

"Actually Jane, I was wondering if you'd like to dance with me?" Gio asked smiling and sticking his hand out for her.

Jane's eyes went wide in shock and she looked at Betty who was just as surprised as she was.

"Go on. Have fun." Betty urged her taking the girl's notebook and motioning her head towards Gio.

_  
O yea _

_And everybody here's  
from somewhere else  
You can make a million dollars, but you might lose yourself  
And you can take the heat will your heart grow cold  
They say acting's just pretending, but even that gets old _

Jane smiled timidly and gave him her hand and he led them to the dance floor. He did a funny little bowing and said.

"May I have this dance mi'lady?" like he was from the Victorian time age.

"Sure." She answered softly smiling and blushing like the idiot she was as he put one of his hands appropiately around her waist while the other was in her hand.__

And there's never any rain, when you want it  
A hollow little game, and you've won it  
Looking for a thrill but you've done it all  


They both danced slowly to the music and for once; Jane was having a pretty good time. This was her first dance and she was enjoying it. Even if it was with someone like ten years older than her.

"You like Betty don't you?" She asked Gio in a way that made it sound like she already knew the answer.

He smiled and shook his head.

_  
So long, put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
_

"Guilty." He said laughing.

"So why didn't you just ask her to dance? I wouldn't have minded." She said

He looked at the teenaged girl and he could see Betty in her, not in a gross way that made him attracted to the teenager; he wasn't a pervert but in a way that made him see that she was just alone, and she didn't want to be.

"Because you deserve to have a little fun tonight and it's not like I'm proclaiming love for you and not her; I'm just trying to make someone's night." Gio said nicely.

"But dreams don't come true." Jane pointed out sadly.

"Not all of them…but some of them others can make come true for you." Gio said smiling and the girl's face completely lit up in happiness.

"Thank you." She said sincerely

"It's my pleasure." He said

_  
And I know what you do when  
I know that you  
You can be anything you want to be_

"Do you know my sister?" He asked randomly

"Who is it?" She asked

Gio motioned over toAntonella who was talking to Justin.

"Yea I know of her I don't talk to her a lot." She admitted. Truthfully his sister always talked to her but her words weren't too kind. She calls her brace-face and other mean things when she was alone; which was most of the time.

"Don't see why; you guys could be good friends." He said knowing his sister was probably a little (or a lot) cruel to Jane. His sister was amazing but she had the tendency to be mean to people she didn't know.

"Maybe; she seems nice." Jane smiled. Which wasn't a lie; Antonella looked like she could be nice and Jane liked looking for the good in people instead of just the bad.

"She is once you know her better." He promises__

So long, put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America

"So are you going to try and dance with Betty next?" she asked as he twirled her a couple times making her giggle.

"Maybe." He says as he dips her bringing her back up as the song is put to an end.

_  
So long put your blue jeans back on girl  
Go home  
Remember Hollywood's not America  
Hollywood's not America  
It's not America _

As they broke apart Jane gave him a soft smile.

"Thank you for my first dance. I had fun." She said giving him a light hug.

"Anytime." He said and gave her a smile as she waved and walked back over to Betty.

"Anytime lil Betty." He muttered to himself as he went over to his sister.

"Why were you dancing with brace-face?" She asked confused.

Gio looked at his little sister sternly.

"Don't judge people Toni. She's more like you than you'd think." He said softly and his sister's look softened because Gio knew that his sister was just as alone as Jane was she just didn't want the world to know it.

"Okay I'll talk to her tomorrow and apologize to her." She promised giving Gio a hug.

"Thanks _mia piccola sorella _."(aka my little sister) He muttered and kissed her on the forehead.

Just then Betty walked over to Gio with a smile on her face. She knew Gio was a sweet guy but to be nice enough to make some little girl's dream come true was a very sweet thing to do.

"I thought you didn't believe in supporting fantasies." She said and Gio smiled at her.

"I made your's come true on your brithday, didn't I?" He asked and Toni and Justin smiled at the two and their playful flirting.

She nodded. "Yeah you really did. But why hers?" She asked softly thinking of her birthday with him.

"What can I say; I have a soft spot for little Bettys." He smiled as a song came on the dance floor.

"Come on B wanna live sponaniously and actually dance at a school dance?" He asked holding his hand out to her.

She looked over at Jane who was once again sitting on the bleachers. She gave Betty a big smile and nodded yes to her and went to go back to writing in her notebook.

Betty looked back at Gio and smiled.

"Sure." She said taking his hand and they walked to the dnace floor their eyes never leaving the other's.

(Next Day)

Jane Barker smiled as she read over her article she wrote on the school news paper.

It was titled "Dreams Can Come True…When you know a Rossi."

"Come on Jane we're going to be late!" She heard Toni say and Jane put away her paper and walked over to her new friend.

Gio really was a dream come true. She hopes Betty can see that.

THE END!!


End file.
